leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Who's That Pokémon?
"Who's That Pokémon?"]] Who's That Pokémon? (Japanese: Who is it?) is a question-and-answer segment that is featured in numerous episodes of the Pokémon anime. It has also been posted on The Pokémon Company International's official Facebook and Twitter accounts, on Niantic's Pokémon GO twitter account, and appeared in as the puzzle for the Lumiose Gym. For a complete segment listing, see List of Who's That Pokémon? segments. History English dub In the English dub, Who's That Pokémon? was originally used from the episodes Pokémon - I Choose You! to Watt's with Wattson?; the segment later returned in In the Shadow of Zekrom!, after an almost seven-year absence. It occurs before and after the main commercial break during the episode. The silhouette of a is shown, with someone usually asking the audience to guess the Pokémon that belongs to the given outline. After the commercial break, the name of the Pokémon is revealed, usually with the current main characters shouting the name of the Pokémon, as well as the cry of the Pokémon shown. The segment was retired at the end of the sixth season of the anime and was replaced with Pokémon Trainer's Choice, which was dropped from the dub after two seasons. At the beginning of the , it did not initially feature the Pokémon's cry after being revealed, although this returned in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!. For unknown reasons, Who's That Pokémon? was removed from the CITV airings of the first two episodes of the Best Wishes series, and all following episodes use a slight international variation, showing the silhouette of the Pokémon at the mid-way point of the episode (as would be expected), and then revealing the Pokémon just before the end credits. Early in its run, Who's That Pokémon? would feature a Pokémon who played a major role in that episode. In late Kanto it switched to featuring a Pokémon that played a major role in the following episode, although this wasn't always the case. When Johto League Champions began, Who's That Pokémon? became random, with the featured Pokémon usually not playing a prominent role in that episode, nor did it indicate a Pokémon being featured in a following episode. Also beginning with that season, the dub added a short hint onscreen to aid in the identification of the Pokémon until the end of the sixth season. When the feature returned in the Best Wishes series, it originally featured a Pokémon that played a prominent role in the following episode before later switching to a Pokémon with a prominent role in that episode, beginning with A Sandile Gusher of Change!. Original Japanese version In the original Japanese version of the show, Who's That Pokémon? was used from EP001 to EP274 and then returned in BW061. In this version, it almost always featured a Pokémon that played a major role in that episode. Starting in EP192, the segment was renamed Pocket Monster TV (written in English from EP211). There was no functional difference; however, the kids' voices were replaced with a computerized voice, the background was changed, and it showed the featured Pokémon's National Pokédex number. From EP211, the segment was revamped again, with the following segments being in widescreen. EP192 through EP210 were later altered to the updated version of Pocket Monster TV when released on VHS. The segment was retired at the end of the original series, and was replaced in the with a generic eyecatch showing the main characters. This continued into and long into the . Who's That Pokémon? returned to Japanese television in BW061. In this version, all of the types that the Pokémon is weak against are listed along with its name. will use to light up parts of the silhouetted Pokémon as a hint, as with Pocket Monster TV. In the , the segment is slightly modified. Now called Pokémon Quiz, the segment presents the viewer with four flashcards bearing different silhouettes and asks them to identify the correct Pokémon. Usually, one card is as a decoy choice. The segment once again returned to the typical Who's That Pokémon? in the . Trivia * In the Japanese version, there are several occasions where the segment intentionally tricks the audience. ** In EP018, the silhouette is actually Brutella instead of a Pokémon. ** In EP056, the Pokémon is actually from above rather than a perfectly spherical Pokémon like or , a reference to the exam question within the episode. ** In EP082, the silhouette is actually a instead of a Pokémon. ** In EP111 and SM046, the silhouette appears to be , but is actually just a ed . ** In EP161, the Pokémon is actually Jessie dressed as a . When the "Pokémon" is revealed, the narrator says "Venomoth", but the children shout "Incorrect!" * has made two distinct "Who's That Pokémon?" appearances. Its first treats it as a regular Pokémon while in the second, it telepathically says "Prepare to battle", akin to . * Right On, Rhydon! is the only episode, before the , to feature a Who's That Pokémon? in the dub. * Some regions outside of North America using the American dub of Pokémon: Black & White, show the second part of Who's That Pokémon? at the end of the episode instead of straight after the commercial break. This is likely done because several TV channels don't broadcast the commercials in the same break as the U.S. version. ** This was reverted to the old way in some areas at the beginning of Adventures in Unova. * Lights! Camera! Pika! is the only episode not to feature the segment since its return in the beginning of the Best Wishes series. * The Japanese version of New Places... Familiar Faces! marks the first time has ever left the screen during the segment. * Starting with A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, the Who's That Pokémon? segment has not been leading into or coming back from the commercial break in the US. This may be due to airing Mixels shorts during Pokémon. * This segment is skipped by Netflix on its prints of Indigo-era and Orange Islands-era episodes. It's also skipped on the digital home video release of the Indigo League. ** This segment was also skipped by for about half of season 1. It was started after that, but was still occasionally skipped until Shell Shock, from which point it permanently resumed. * In the original Japanese versions, the text reading "Pocket Monsters" would open up with lightning flashing around it. The lightning that opened the text was later removed following the EP038 incident. Errors * In Primeape Goes Bananas, 's nostrils are missing. * In Wired for Battle!, 's arm is missing. * In The Art of Pokémon, is stated to be the evolved form of , when it is actually the final evolution of Weedle. * In As Cold as Pryce, the word uses the incorrect plural form of Magnemites. * In Some Like it Hot, is stated to be the heaviest when it is actually the second heaviest after . ** This same mistake occurs in The Official Pokémon Handbook 3. * In Tree's a Crowd, tail is misspelled as tale. * In On a Wingull and a Prayer!, 's face is missing. * In Sharpedo Attack!, balloon-like is misspelled as baloonlike. * In A Hole Lotta Trouble, has its footprint included in the space between its left arm and its left leg. * In Seeing is Believing!, has a white square covering part of its body. * In The Spheal of Approval, the hint has an extra in. * In Minccino—Neat and Tidy!, is misspelled as Mincinno. This was fixed in the American DVD release. * In Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!, when the segment asks "Who's that Pokémon?", there is no logo for Pokémon Black and White underneath the silhouette of Beheeyem. In other languages |bg= |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |hi=ये कौनसा पोकेमोन है? बताओ ये कौनसा पोकेमोन है? ये कौनसा पोकेमोन है? |ta=எட்டி என்ன போகிமொன்? |te=ఎవరా పోకెమోన్? |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |sr= |hr= |tr= }} See also * Eyecatch * Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Pokémon Quiz * List of Who's That Pokémon? segments Category:Anime segments de:Welches Pokémon ist das? es:¿Quién es ese Pokémon?/¿Cuál es este Pokémon? it:Chi è quel Pokémon?